La invitación
by TsubaHonoLife
Summary: [Oneshot] Maki está indecisa. Estando en su último año de secundaria, tiene que elegir a una de sus amigas para ir a una fiesta organizada por sus padres. ¿Qué hay de Rin? ¿Qué hay de Hanayo? Ambas son buenas opciones. Después de todo son sus mejores amigas. Pero no, en ocasiones la mente y el corazón no permiten olvidarse de ciertas personas y menos en estos casos. [NicoMaki]


Muy buenas noches/días/tardes a todos y cada uno de ustedes! :D

Vengo en esta oportunidad, como ya lo sabrá los que leen mi otra historia **Amor fortuito,** con un One-shot (tal vez no) NicoMaki que había gestado en mi mente y que de un momento a otro salió disparado y no pude evitar escribirlo. Supuestamente lo iba a subir mañana, pero meh, cosas surgieron, por lo que lo subo hoy.

¡Espero lo disfruten! :D Nos leemos más abajo~~

* * *

Era un día soleado de un lunes por la tarde. Una chica miraba por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente un árbol fuera del recinto sin prestarle mayor atención. Sus largos y finos dedos apoyados en su mejilla combinaban perfectamente con su cara de aburrimiento y nostalgia.

\- Maki-chaaaaaan~~ –

Un alegre y cantado grito la sacó de su ensimismamiento, junto con un abrazo que la tomó desprevenida sin siquiera haber podido dar la vuelta aún.

\- R-Rin, deja eso – La pelirroja alegaba y se movía para poder soltarse del agarre de su sonriente amiga gato.

\- Rin-chan, deja a Maki-chan, que algo le ocurre. – Esa fue la voz de otra de sus amigas, Hanayo. Las 3 en otros tiempos fueron parte del mismo grupo de idols Muse, cuando ellas apenas iban en 1º año. Ahora, estando en 3º y a punto de salir de su escuela, de esos tiempos sólo quedaban los recuerdos felices que habían hecho entre todas. Se separaron debido a que las más veteranas se habían graduado. Ayase Eli, Toujou Nozomi y Yazawa Nico comenzaron otra etapa en su vida y ya no podrían seguir cantando y bailando juntas ahora que ellas ya no estaban.

De todo lo que ocurrió hace 2 años atrás, una de las cosas que más le pesó a la pobre chica de ojos púrpura fue el hecho de no poder volver a ver a su amiga Nico. Se llevaban de muerte; peleaban cada dos por tres, se gritaban y se insultaban constantemente por cualquier ridícula razón, pero a pesar de todo, terminó dándose cuenta que le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella, más incluso que con sus amigas Hanayo y Rin. Era algo extraño, incluso pelear con ella era divertido si finalmente la podía tener a su lado. Pero ahora que se había ido, sus días se habían vuelto tranquilos… tranquilos y monótonos.

\- Maki-chan ¿es cierto que te pasa algo nya? – Volvió a hablar la chica de felino aspecto.

\- ¿Qué si me pasa algo? Claro que no, no sé de qué hablan. – Maki intentaba disimular mientras volvía su mirada mirando al exterior del edificio.

\- Entonces vámonos, las clases ya terminaron nya – Rin se levantó de al lado de Maki de un saltito y fue a tomar el brazo de su amiga Hanayo.

\- Es cierto Maki-chan, creo que deberíamos irnos ya – Fue Hanayo quien habló en esta oportunidad.

\- Solo vayan ustedes chicas, yo… me quedaré un rato más. No tengo muchas ganas de ir aún – Seguía mirando perdida el horizonte, mostrando a sus amigas que realmente sí le ocurría algo. Ambas ya la conocían, preferían esperar a que ella misma se decidiera a contarles, más que hostigarla con preguntas, por lo que decidieron dejarla e ir directo a casa.

\- Adiós Maki-chan, si quieres hablar sabes que puedes llamarnos – Hanayo se despidió con la esperanza de que su amiga le hiciera caso más tarde.

La verdad era que Maki si escondía algo. Hace unos días en su casa sus padres hablaron con ella para pedirle un favor. Un favor que, en la rígida y jerárquica familia en la que vivía, era más parecido a una orden. El papá de Maki iba a dar una de esas fiestas de gente importante en su casa y quería que ella fuera la artista que tocara el piano en dicha fiesta. La idea no le pareció para nada a la chica, que evitaba constantemente esas fiestas aristócratas (como ella misma les decía) debido a que no tenía a nadie con quien pasar el rato, aparte de doctores y políticos importantes que la saludaban constantemente… además de que era el momento perfecto para sus padres de presentarle potenciales "pretendientes" de _elite_ para mantener el apellido Nishikino en las más altas esferas de prestigio… pura basura, según ella.

El problema ahora era que tenía que ir, no podía negarse a la petición de su padre y menos ahora que estaba a punto de convencerlo para poder estudiar, además de medicina en la universidad, un curso de arte musical que tanto había querido tomar. Pero ese no era el problema principal. El problema era que sus padres, al saber que no se relaciona de la mejor manera con los demás, le permitieron invitar a una amiga para ir a la fiesta y que la acompañara. Podría invitar a Rin, pero no estaba segura de si se lograría comportar en una fiesta de ese tipo. La mejor opción por donde se le mirara era Hanayo; una chica recatada, educada y fina, que a pesar de su personalidad introvertida, podría comportarse como una dama en la fiesta. Pero no, no quería invitar a Hanayo… el gran dilema que tenía se debía a que la primera y única persona en la que pensó de inmediato para invitar, fue a su pequeña y tsundere amiga Nico.

\- Dios, la última vez que hablé con ella fue hace casi dos meses en la junta que hicimos en casa de Umi… no sé cómo reaccionaría si la invito así sin más… - Maki cuestionaba su decisión aún con la mirada perdida. - Tal vez incluso mal interprete la invitación y comience a molestarme como siempre lo hace… comenzaremos a pelear como siempre y… luego volveremos a la normalidad. - Una delgada sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en los labios de la pelirroja, producto de todos esos recuerdos que bombardearon su mente, cuando aún eran compañeras de instituto y de grupo. Pasaron unos 15 minutos en los que estuvo así, pensando en los buenos y malos momentos que pasó con su amiga hace unos años.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su cara sonriente, reflejada en la ventana por la que tanto miraba, sacudió su cabeza sonrojada y confusa por los pensamientos que la invadían.

 _ **Qué diablos pienso, creo que es momento de irme a casa….**_

Tomó sus cosas y se tomó su tiempo para salir de la escuela. No tenía ganas de llegar a casa. Quería resolver su encrucijada lo antes posible y dejar de pensar tanto en la pelinegra.

De pronto, mientras salía por la puerta principal, bajo un cielo anaranjado producto de la puesta de sol, se encontró, sin buscarlo siquiera, con la mirada de la chica que no salía de su mente. Estaba allí, parada en la salida de la escuela, apoyada en una pared, mirándola con cara de cansancio, pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Maki se sorprendió con lo que estaba pasando y no pudo pensar nada más que su mente le jugaba una mala broma. Sacudió su cabeza con los ojos cerrados y se golpeó las mejillas con ambas palmas para despertar definitivamente y dejar de ver "ilusiones", como ella creyó ver.

\- Me estoy volviendo loca. Necesito llegar a casa rápido. - dijo en voz baja, dejando de mirar a la silueta de la chica y enfocándose solo en su camino.

Aceleró el paso mientras caminaba recto, sin quitar la vista del camino. Estaba rígida y aún sentía la mirada constante de la chica frente a ella. Cuando finalmente pasó a su lado, escuchó un reclamo de su supuesta ilusión óptica, que la dejó helada.

\- ¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasa? ¿Vas a ignorarme y solo te irás? -

La pelirroja paró de lleno y abrió sus ojos a todo lo que daban. Se giró a mirar a la chica y, sin ninguna duda, pudo confirmar quien era: Yazawa Nico.

\- ¿N-Nico-chan? - Habló la de ojos púrpura convenciéndose al fin que la chica no era producto de su imaginación.

\- ¿Y quién más voy a ser? No puedo creer que intentaras ignorarme después de que vine a verte. - La chica hizo un pequeño puchero y giró su cara molesta.

\- Bueno, yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que vinieras en primer lugar… además ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo? - Maki se ponía a la defensiva como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba con Nico, escondiendo así lo feliz que estaba realmente de verla de nuevo.

\- Solo pensé en pasar a verlas luego de mis clases. Hanayo y Rin salieron y me dijeron que seguías dentro así que te esperé ¿Algún problema con eso? - Nico seguía con su tono amenazador, el cual Maki ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar.

\- E-Entonces… ¿Esperaste todo este tiempo aquí solo para volver a verme? - Un pequeño sonrojo no se hizo esperar, el cual intentó disimular sin mucho éxito. La pelinegra también reaccionó de forma parecida a su amiga.

\- B-Bueno… no es como que quisiera que venir aquí fuera en vano. Después de todo, el tiempo de la gran Nico es valioso, deberías apreciarlo. - Puso una actitud altanera y vanidosa que hizo que la más alta girara los ojos y comenzara a caminar en dirección a su casa. - ¡Hey! No me dejes hablando sola.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar más fuerte. Permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo, antes de que la mayor comenzara a hablar nuevamente.

\- ¿Y cómo van las clases? ¿Estás lista para dar los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad?

\- Creo que si - Maki suspiró - Pero no sé si estaré a la altura de las expectativas de mis padres. Sabes cómo son, quieren que vaya a una universidad de prestigio como lo hicieron ellos.

\- Ay vamos, eres muy inteligente. No creo que tengas problemas - Maki se sorprendió de escuchar un cumplido de la más baja. - Además… me lo prometiste en la fiesta que hicimos con las chicas ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿D-De qué diablos hablas? Yo no recuerdo nada de eso… - Nico suspiró decepcionada.

\- Supongo que estabas un poco borracha. No te culpo. - Maki se tapó la cara con las manos de la vergüenza. Sabía que se había emborrachado un poco y que habían cosas que no recordaba. Le daba miedo el haber hecho alguna locura en ese estado.

\- Mejor ni lo menciones… - Seguía roja como su cabello. - Mejor cambiamos el tema. ¿Cómo van tus clases de baile? ¿Sigues con la idea de convertirte en una Idol profesional? - La miró de reojo intentando calmarse.

\- Claro que sí. Sabes que es mi sueño desde siempre. Y mis clases van bien… después de todo sirvió mucho todo el entrenamiento que tuvimos con Eli todo ese tiempo en que estuvimos en Muse… - La menor pudo notar la tristeza con la que dijo lo último. Nico fue la que más sintió la separación del grupo.

Luego de eso Maki no supo qué más decirle a Nico. Sabía que era el momento perfecto para mencionarle sobre la fiesta de sus padres, pero no se sentía preparada hace una hora… menos lo estaba ahora que se encontró súbitamente y sin aviso a Nico fuera del instituto.

\- Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos Maki - Habían llegado a una bifurcación de caminos - Dentro de todo, fue divertido volver a verte. - Nico le sonrió a la pelirroja y se dio la vuelta con las manos en la espada - Nos vemos.

\- ¡Espera! - Maki gritó sin pensarlo cuando vio la silueta de la pelinegra alejándose más y más. Nico paró y se volteó a mirarla un poco confundida.

\- ¿Que ocurre Maki? - dijo Nico volviendo a donde estaba su amiga. - ¿Acaso no quieres que la gran Nico se vaya de tu lado?

\- No seas idiota. Nada me haría más feliz en este momento. -

\- ¿Entonces? - Nico se cruzó de brazos frente al comentario de la más alta.

Maki dudó un momento de si decirle o no a la pelinegra sobre su propuesta. Su intención de retenerla fue totalmente involuntaria y aún no se sentía preparada para invitarla. Creía que podía rechazarla o burlarse de ella y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Finalmente, luego de unos segundos en los que Nico la miraba fijamente y con extrañeza, se decidió a hablar.

\- ¿Recuerdas las fiestas que mis padres a veces organizan? - dijo Maki sin mirar a Nico.

\- Claro, esas donde va mucha gente importante de las más altas esferas de la _elite_ de Japón y a las que tú nunca asistes ¿no? - Nico sentía un poco de envidia por el estilo de vida de su amiga Maki, pero no le importaba realmente… después de todo ella entendía que era muy poco lo que la pelirroja compartía esas costumbres.

\- Si, esas mismas… el caso es que mis padres harán otra este viernes en la noche y… - Volvió a congelar sus palabras.

\- No me digas que irás… - Nico sabía lo mucho que Maki odiaba esas fiestas.

\- No tengo otra opción… mis padres quieren que toque el piano ese día. Me lo pidieron como un favor. - Nico suspiró decepcionada.

\- Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo ¿no? Tal vez incluso encuentres algún "pretendiente" al fin - Los ojos de Nico reflejaban su obvia molestia al decirlo.

\- No seas idiota. Sabes que precisamente por eso no me gustan esas malditas fiestas… - Maki se cruzó de brazos avergonzada y molesta por el comentario. - … aunque mis padres también saben que no me gustan sus fiestas así que… me dieron la opción de invitar a una amiga. - Nico se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Se dijo a sí misma que no se hiciera falsas expectativas. Después de todo estaban Rin y Hanayo. ¿Por qué querría invitarla a ella?

\- Oh… supongo que irás con Hanayo ¿cierto? -

\- No, no la invité a ella - Nico volvió a sorprenderse.

\- Espera… todas queremos a Rin, pero sabes que no está hecha para ese tipo de fiestas Maki.

\- Lo sé Nico-chan… tampoco iré con ella - Maki comenzó a sonrojarse levemente y Nico lo notó.

\- E-Entonces… -

\- ¿Q-Quieres ir conmigo? - Lo había dicho. Maki no podía ver a los ojos a su amiga en ese momento. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había reaccionado. Sólo quería escuchar su respuesta sin mayores rodeos. Nico por su parte entendió todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- O-Oh… e-es un poco repentino Maki… - Nico quería ir. Se sentía increíblemente feliz de que la pelirroja la invitara a ella… pero era raro que ese tipo de cosas pasaran, así que su nerviosismo no la dejaba ser lo suficientemente sincera.

\- Si no quieres ir, solo dímelo, no hay problema Nico-chan - Maki sobrerreaccionó debido a la escueta respuesta de la azabache. - Sólo lo decía porque a ti te gustan ese tipo de fiestas y…

\- Está bien Maki, iré - Maki miró finalmente a Nico quien a su vez la miraba con una expresión de ansiedad, mezclada con seguridad.

\- ¿S-Segura? -

\- ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Si me lo pides a mí, sería muy descortés de mi parte no aceptar. - Nico también se veía consternada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Nunca pensó que su amiga Maki, la tsundere chica que conoció hace más de 2 años, le pediría a ella, luego de mucho tiempo sin siquiera hablarse, que la acompañara a una fiesta de ese calibre.

Unos segundos pasaron en que un silencio incómodo reinó entre ambas, entremezclado con el silbido del viento que complementaba la ya casi inexistente puesta de sol.

\- Se está empezando a hacer tarde Maki, creo que deberíamos irnos - La más baja rompió el lioso silencio.

\- Es cierto ¿nos vemos el viernes entonces? La fiesta empieza a las 10 P.M. -

\- ¿¡El viernes!? Maki, hoy es miércoles...- Nico se exaltó al escuchar la nueva información.

\- Nico-chan, te dije que era el viernes desde un principio. - Maki se veía consternada - Además ¿qué importa que sea miércoles? -

\- ¿Que qué importa? ¡Tengo que buscar un vestido! No todas somos ricas como tú y tenemos un armario lleno de vestidos de fiesta Maki. -

\- Ay vamos, alguno debes tener por allí, no exageres. - Maki se puso a jugar con su mechón de pelo.

\- Eres una idiota. -

\- Tu una enana sin vestidos. -

\- ¡Tomate tsundere mimado! - La azabache comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la pelirroja.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo lo haremos para el viernes? - Maki gritó antes de que Nico se perdiera definitivamente de su vista.

\- Sólo ven a mi casa a las 9 y llegamos juntas a la fiesta. ¡No te retrases! - Finalmente, Nico desapareció, dejando a una muy confundida, media molesta e increíblemente feliz Maki mirando la estela que dejó su pequeña amiga al irse.

 _ **Maldición, 15 minutos tarde. Nico-chan se molestará.**_

Una consternada Maki subía las escaleras del complejo de apartamentos en donde vivía actualmente Nico. Se mudó apenas terminó sus estudios en Otonokizaka, con la excusa de que quería ser más independiente y empezar a valerse por sí misma. Maki sabía dónde era porque todas las chicas de Muse fueron a inaugurar el nuevo departamento de su amiga, haciendo una pequeña fiesta entre todas, incluidas dentro del grupo a las hermanas de Honoka y Eli, Yukiho y Alisa, además de las 3 miembros de A-RISE, Tsubasa, Anju y Erena, con las cuales habían mantenido bastante contacto entre algunos de los miembros de ambas agrupaciones… en especial entre las líderes.

Tocó el timbre del departamento un poco nerviosa por cómo reaccionaría la pequeña y malhumorada chica. De pronto la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

\- ¡Sabes que no es bueno llegar tarde a ese tipo de f-

Nico paró secamente de reprender a la pelirroja al ver lo hermosa que se veía. La ojipurpura iba con un vestido color rojo sangre, un poco más brillante que el color de su cabello, largo y de cuerpo entero, abierto en uno de sus costados, además de unos zapatos con tacones no tan altos, pero que estilizaban muy bien la perfecta figura que tenía. Sólo pudo atinar a mirarla fijamente, ruborizada y con la boca levemente abierta, mientras Maki, sin entender qué le sucedía, comenzaba a hacer a un lado a la chica y a pasar al departamento sin pedir siquiera permiso.

\- Eres una exagerada Nico-chan, de todos modos llegaremos a tiempo. - Maki se paró en medio del pequeño comedor, mientras jugaba con su clásico mechón de cabello. Nico se apresuró a entrar, tragando saliva y mirando para cualquier otro lado con tal de salir del trance causado por Maki.

Nico por su parte también contaba con un vestido negro completo, pero más corto que el de la pelirroja, con una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas. Su clásico peinado en dos coletas fue sustituido por una cola de caballo larga y bien arreglada, además de unos zapatos negros de tacón altos que hacían que estuviera a la misma altura que la menor. Maki la miraba de reojo, intentando no demostrar su interés en cómo iba vestida su amiga.

 _ **Diablos, que linda se ve.**_

\- ¿Y tú no vienes de la escuela acaso? ¿Por qué vienes con tu vestido puesto? - Era extraño que la chica viniera vestida así desde Otonokizaka, pensó Nico.

\- Nico-chan, sabes que no salgo tan tarde de clases. Pasé a casa a buscar mi vestido y a arreglarme para la fiesta y me vine hacia acá. -

\- Espera, espera… ¿vienes de tu casa, a mi casa, para que luego volvamos a ir a tu casa? ¿Qué clase de lógica tiene eso? -

\- S-Sólo hago lo que me dijiste idiota… hace unos días sólo te fuiste y me dijiste que viniera, así que eso hice. - Maki se dio cuenta de lo ilógico de su plan, por lo que tartamudeó inquieta. Últimamente se había percatado que desde sus tiempos como compañeras de instituto, Maki solía hacer cosas sin pensarlas mucho cuando Nico estaba involucrada en ellas… algo que no la enorgullecía para nada. Nico sólo pudo suspirar ante su respuesta.

\- Está bien, eso ahora no importa. Sólo vámonos. - La azabache tomó su bolso que estaba en una silla y se apresuró a salir. Antes de hacerlo miró hacia atrás y se topó con los ojos de su acompañante. - T-Te ves muy linda Maki. - y dicho eso, salió disparada del departamento. Maki no pudo ni reaccionar a tiempo para pensar ni decir nada y al ver que Nico ya no estaba, se apresuró también a salir del apartamento, cerrando tras de sí la sólida puerta marrón.

El camino fue relativamente normal, conversaban esporádicamente sobre algún tema, sobre cómo estaba Rin y Hanayo en el instituto o cómo iban Eli y Nozomi en sus respectivas universidades. Pero algo tenía preocupada a Maki: sentía un pequeño dejo de decepción en la mirada y el tono de voz de Nico que no lograba descifrar desde que salieron de su departamento. La noche estaba cálida y agradable, con un cielo despejado y con una hermosa vista estrellada que le daba a la velada un irremediable aire de romanticismo clásico. Maki se sentía irremediablemente tensa, era una experiencia distinta a todas las que había vivido nunca con Nico o con cualquier otra de sus amigas… esta vez se sentía que ninguna de las dos sentía que sólo era una cita como amigas.

\- ¿Maki-san? - Una voz sacó de sus pensamientos a la compositora. Provenía de otra chica, un poco más alejada de la pareja, que se acercaba como una silueta saliendo de la oscuridad. Era nada más y nada menos que Kira Tsubasa.

\- ¡Kira-san! - gritó sorprendida Nico al verla salir de las sombras.

\- Nico-san, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, sólo dime Tsubasa. - Iba vestida con un atuendo bastante simple, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie, además de unos lentes postizos que acostumbraba a usar cada vez que salía a la calle. Resulta que luego de la separación de Muse, las chicas de A-RISE continuaron su carrera como Idols profesionales, por lo que ahora, con casi 2 años de carrera en el ambiente profesional, ya eran bastante reconocidas por la previa fama que habían arrastrado como school-idols de UTX.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Tsubasa? - Esta vez fue Maki la que habló.

\- Solo pasaba por aquí. Voy a la casa de… bueno, no importa. Lo importante es lo que está pasando aquí ¿A dónde van ustedes tan elegantes? - Tsubasa sonreía y le regalaba una provocativa mirada a la pelirroja, que se sonrojó un poco. Nico pudo notar todo de primera línea y no hace falta mencionar que no le gustó para nada.

\- B-Bueno, v-vamos a una fiesta en mi casa Tsubasa. - Espera… ¿Desde cuándo Maki se comportaba así de dócil con otra persona? pensó Nico encolerizada. Desde ese día en el que las descubrió "coqueteando" en la sala de música hace 2 años que una pequeña espina seguía clavada en su corazón con respecto a la relación que llevaban ambas chicas.

\- Vamos a una fiesta y vamos un poco retrasadas Tsubasa... - Hizo hincapié en su nombre cuando lo dijo - así que si nos disculpas… - Y tomó la mano de Maki, arrastrándola para alejarse de una sorprendida pero divertida Tsubasa, que tomó la otra mano de una muy confundida Maki antes de que saliera de su alcance.

\- Vamos Nico-san, no creo que estén tan retrasadas como para alejarme tan rápido de la belleza de Maki-san. - Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Nico abrió sus ojos, molesta y llena de rabia y soltó a Maki para ir directo a encarar a Tsubasa.

\- Metete en tus asuntos Tsubasa. No me hagas cometer una estupidez. - Nico estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de la idol, quien la miraba con unos ojos perspicaces y provocativos. De pronto, la castaña se le acercó levemente al oído luego de su colérica reacción.

\- Esfuérzate con ella Nico-san. - La azabache se erizó en cuanto la escuchó. Al parecer había caído de cabeza en las provocaciones y en el juego de Tsubasa. Se sentía como una verdadera idiota. La idol se separó de Nico, preparada para irse, le guiñó el ojo a la mayor y le dio una fugaz última mirada a Maki, que aún estaba congelada viendo todo lo sucedido.

\- Adiós chicas, diviértanse~ - dijo ya alejándose totalmente de ellas y perdiéndose nuevamente entre las sombras.

Un extraño silencio se apoderó de la velada luego de la desaparición de Tsubasa: Nico no quería mirar a Maki. ¿Cómo le explicaría todo lo que ocurrió? A pesar de que aún estaba molesta con la reacción que había tenido la pelirroja con la castaña. Solo se giró, sin mirar en ningún momento a su acompañante y le dijo

\- Vamos Maki o si no realmente llegaremos atrasadas. - Creyó que con eso se podría salvar… grave error.

\- ¡Hey! - gritó por detrás suyo la ojipurpura. - ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? ¿Crees que nos iremos sin más luego de la escena que montaste? - Nico se giró molesta.

\- ¿Que yo monté? ¡Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no te hubieras puesto como un cachorrito entrenado con ella!

\- ¿D-De qué diablos hablas idiota? ¡Yo no me puse así en ningún momento! -

\- ¡Si que lo hiciste! ¡Parecías una idiota! - La gente comenzó a aglomerarse alrededor de ellas producto de la pelea. Nico miró nerviosa hacia todos lados y tomó nuevamente la mano de Maki con violencia, llevándola a rastras y con forcejeos a un parque cercano donde no había casi nadie. Cuando llegaron, volvieron a estar en silencio por un largo rato, ambas con los brazos cruzados, molestas y mirando hacia otra dirección.

\- Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirme algo por mi vestido… - Un ininteligible susurro llegó a los oídos de Maki. Sin darse cuenta giró para localizar de dónde provino el sonido y se encontró con la azabache, enojada aún, pero sollozando casi inaudiblemente. Algo en el corazón de Maki se rompió en ese momento. El fastidio que sentía se había esfumado y en su lugar reinó un profundo sentimiento de culpa y preocupación.

\- N-Nico-chan… ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo acercándose poco a poco a la chica. Cuando iba a tomar su hombro, ésta reaccionó.

\- ¡No me toques! - dijo enfurecida. - ¡Eres una idiota tsundere!

\- P-Pero Nico-chan, qué diablos he hecho para que estés así. -

\- ¡Nada! Eso es lo que has hecho… me esforcé por conseguir un vestido para esta noche, me esforcé por estar lista para cuando llegaras y ¿para qué? ¿Para que cuando me vieras no me dijeras nada? ¿Ni siquiera un pequeño cumplido?... no lo sé, tal vez te estoy pidiendo demasiado Maki. Es sólo que me encantaría que lo que siento por ti fuera realmente mutuo. - Ese fue el momento en el que Maki comprendió lo que estaba pasando. - Ahora aparece Tsubasa y tú te pones como si fuera un galán y tu una típica idiota a las que seducen… no es justo maldita sea, lo único que quiero es que te fijes en mí y en nadie más. ¿Para qué entonces me invitaste a venir? ¿Sólo porque no tenías otra opción más que y-

El interminable torrente de palabras de Nico paró de un segundo a otro. Algo que no esperaba en ese momento sucedió. Maki la estaba abrazando.

Las incipientes lágrimas que salían de los ojos de la pelinegra se cortaron por la impresión. Ahora era Maki la que se desahogaba.

\- Lo siento Nico-chan. Lo siento. Perdóname por ser tan idiota. - Maki a su vez comenzó a sollozar despacio. - Sabes que me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos. N-no puedo evitarlo, no sé cómo hacerlo… pero eso se puede ir al diablo. - Nico seguía helada escuchando todo lo que Maki tenía para decirle. - Te ves increíblemente hermosa con ese vestido, siempre me ha gustado cuando te atas el pelo de esa manera y siempre me ha gustado que estés conmigo en estas situaciones.

\- M-Maki, yo-

\- No Nico-chan, ahora me toca a mí. Tienes razón en todo y es tiempo de que esto llegue hasta aquí. - Sin previo aviso, Maki soltó a Nico del abrazo y la tomó por ambos brazos, dejando sus rostros a muy escasos centímetros. - Te amo Nico-chan. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo. -

Todo se silenció fugazmente. Una fría y suave sensación llenó la cabeza de Nico de emociones indescriptibles e incomparables. Eran los labios de Maki sobre los suyos. En un principio ninguna de las dos se movía, demostrando la evidente falta de experiencia y el nerviosismo que las inundaba… pero luego de unos pocos segundos, la menor empezó a acelerar el movimiento lenta pero constantemente. Con el paso del tiempo, ambas ya se rindieron ante el éxtasis de su primer beso. Ese beso que hace tanto querían experimentar y del cual solo en sueños habían podido disfrutar.

Cuando se separaron, con las mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada, se quedaron abrazadas, mirándose por un rato. Luego, casi como si estuviera ensayado, comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

\- Somos un par de idiotas Maki - dijo Nico, limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que aún permanecían en su rostro.

\- Tal vez necesitábamos que nos pasara esto. - dijo Maki apoyando su frente a la de la 2 años mayor.

\- Creo que deberíamos soltarnos, puede pasar alguien y vernos… -

\- Lo que menos me importa en este momento es que nos vean Nico-chan. -

La felicidad de ambas brotaba por cada uno de sus poros. Luego de tamaña discusión parecía raro el verlas tan alegres y tranquilas. El viento frío de la noche, por su parte, comenzaba a pasarles factura al par de enamoradas, por lo que decidieron comenzar a caminar y dirigirse de una vez por todas a la casa de Maki.

\- Hey, a propósito… - dijo Nico mientras caminaban, ahora tomadas de la mano. - Yo también te amo.

\- Lo sé Nico-chan, si no fuera así no hubieras hecho esa escena de celos con Tsubasa. - Maki se rió.

\- ¡Oye! Y-yo no hice ninguna escena de celos… - Nico soltó a Maki y se cruzó de brazos enojada.

\- Si, si, como tu digas Nico-chan. - y se le lanzó encima, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla, bajo la luz de esa hermosa noche estrellada.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Y listo, ese fue el Oneshot. El NicoMaki era mi OTP desde los inicios de la existencia, pero llegó fortuitamente el TsubaHono a quitarle el trono :o pero aún así me siguen encantando estas dos tsunderes :3

Qué me resta por decir... ah! claro! que tengo una idea para continuarlo. Claramente faltó todo lo que pueda pasar en la fiesta de los padres de Maki, pero eso puede quedar a su imaginación O podría escribirlo como una segunda parte para la historia. Eso lo deciden ustedes en los comentarios.

Díganme entonces, además de saber si les gustó o no, si quieren que lo continúe o lo deje así tal como esta, como un oneshot. Me encantaría saber su opinión, como siempre :3

Nos leemos entonces o en la segunda parte de esta historia o en mi otro fic **Amor fortuito.**

¡Adios!~~ :D


End file.
